tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
BENLINUS's Survivor Series
Survivor is BENLINUS' version of the hit reality tv show, itself derived from the Swedish television series Expedition Robinson originally created in 1997 by Charlie Parsons.The series premiered on December 16, 2010 on Tengaged. It is hosted by well known group game personality and host BENLINUS, Bad18life also works with the group to help organise challenges during the seasons. The show maroons a group of strangers (as one or more tribes) in a desolate locale, where they must provide food, water, fire, and shelter for themselves, while competing in challenges to earn either a reward, or an immunity from expulsion from the game in the next of the successive votes for elimination. While much rarer than elimination by vote, medical conditions, such as injury or infection, have eliminated several contestants. The last two or three survivors face a jury composed of the last seven, eight, or nine players voted off. That jury interrogates the final few, and then votes for the winner of the game, the title of Sole Survivor and a million dollar prize. This Series Of Survivor Is Known For Creating The Occultus Island Twist. A Game Changing Twist Which Would Involve Voted Out Players To Play The Game Again In A 5 Person Post Merge Situation. It Would Continue Untill A Unknown Amount Of Time Then 1-3 People Would Return From Occultus Island. The Twist Was Used In Survivor: Heroes vs Villains And Was Given A Positive Response From The Players And Public. It Was Also Used By Suitman13 In Season Survivor: Nicaragua. It Has Also Recently Been Used In Cmack's Survivor Season (Vengeance Island) Where He Re-Named The Twist Vengeance Island. It Has Been Called "One Of The Most Unique Twists In Tengaged Survivor". On December 2, 2011 The Original Series Was Cancelled By BENLINUS. A New Generation Series Was Started Days Later And Is Currently On It's Second Season. 'Original Seasons 2010-2011' 'Second Generation Seasons 2011-Present' Hall Of Fame Through The Seasons Best Of's And Hall Of Fame's Have Been Created. The Following Are All Update From Seasons 1-9 ''Ranking The Original Seasons '#9 Survivor Solomon Islands (Season #4)' Don't get me wrong. It was a good season but at the same time it is the worst by a mile. The season started with too many people and it just showed us the worst tribe in Survivor History; Veve! It gave us some great players though such as Ireks, Bad18life and Sandman43. Sadly one of my early picks to win SweetRem, was voted out due to one mistake. This season saw people get voted out for very stupid reasons. It just seemed dull up to the merge, post merge it got better when the Veve 4 managed to become 2 then ride it out till the end. In the end one of the most deserving, Ireks, won it all. Shame this season wasn't more exciting as it had some good moments. '''Highlights ' *Kumquat78910111 winning all his Redemption Island duels and joining Makarakomburu, then getting voted out days later. *Veve Merging with 4 members and 2 of them make the final 5, then one goes on to win. *Aerothunder announces he's quitting, then sees he was already voted out. *BBlover96 telling the others to get Ireks out or he'll win, no one listened and Jayson was right. #8 Survivor Gabon (Season #1) Now the only reason this season isn't at the bottom is because, it's the first season. It would be wrong to put the season that started it all at the bottom. This season lacked strategy and it was never clear who was aligned with who as the players seemed to vote randomly. And there was not one player who dominated in challenge, but the Fang tribe dominated tribal immunity as they never lost. Highlights *Fang not losing one challenge and causing Kota to vote off several members. *Lassidogy and Cool_as_ice quitting on the same day. *thecoolyest making two multis to put into the game, giving him 3 votes. Even though one of the multis was first out and the other quit. *Adam12 not really standing out to much as a good strategist but still winning due to having a great social game. #7 Survivor Melanesia - All Stars (Season 5) This season was looking to be real good, untill my inability to cut cast members took over and I struggled cutting the list down leaving us with 24 All Stars. The game was quickly dominated by Suva, who only lost a few members going into the merge. While Tanna a tribe who always came second was disolved due to losing a challenge. The tribe who really failed was Honiara who always seemed to lose. Core players this season were Bad18life, iGoddess, BBlover96, Bekla123 and Logan44244. In the end it came down to the final 5 where BBlover96 was voted out and felt betrayed by his ally Bad18life. The final 3 was Beka123, a previous winner from Survivor Hawaii, Bad18life from Survivor Solomon Islands who was an immunity dominator and lead Suva to victorys and Logan44244 who was viewed as a floater by the jury for following Bekla123 most of the way. In the end Bekla123 won the game and Bad18life came second. It was an exciting season but had some key mistakes. Highlights *Tanna looking to be an okay tribe but suddenly doing terrible in the stay alive challenge. *Bekla123 winning for a second time. *iGoddess turning on Bad18life for reasons unknown and then BBlover96 seeing Bad18life as a backstabber. *BBlover96 calling others villains at the final tribal but then getting shouted at by others saying he is a hypocrite. #6 Survivor Easter Island (Season 2) A very good season but again lacked good strategy as the game seemed to be dominated by one alliance, the Fuego 4. As most other seasons it gave us the "fail" tribe, Esperanza. They lost all but one challenge. And always seemed to do worse each day. When the merge came Dolfan1010 the leader of Esperanza was out first due to the fact he was the strongest of Esperanza and the rest of Fuego (not in the alliance) seemed to be slightly brainless. Until they decided to shake things up and vote out Black0ut247 while he had two idols in his pocket leaving the Fuego 4, Fuego 3. When the final 5 came Candaceglam who was one of Fuegos strongest members was voted out for her strength. At the final 4 the Fuego 3 had to vote out one of their own after Amf7410 won immunity. iGoddess was the second member of Fuego 4 to go. In the end 77sparks77 won the final immunity and took Leacroft with him to the finals. It was a tie in voting so Dolfan1010 had to be added as an extra jury member and decided to vote 77sparks77 to win. Highlights *Esperanza looking to be strong after challenge 1 then losing all the others. *The Fuego 4 not having any trouble pre-merge even thought the alliance was obvious. *Candaceglam being seen as the weakest after the first challenge then became the strongest person in the game winning multiple immunitys for Fuego after that. *Black0ut247's blindside with two idols in his pocket. #5 Survivor Myanmar (Season 9) This season started badly. The cast seemed inactive, the challenges were easily won by the brain tribe; Taung. And Kalat was looking to be the worst tribe since Veve in Solomon Islands. But there was a huge change. Kalat stepped up their game and sent Taung to three tribal councils which was enough to cause both tribes to merge with 5 members each. Eventually Kalat got the upper hand at the merge but lost it after Joeker played the "Hidden Pasta Idol". In the end Yankeeman311 outlasted everyone else and became the ninth well deserved winner. Highlights *Kalat getting pushed down for being the worst tribe, yet some of them believed it was "bad luck" *A tribe failing to start a challenge, first time that has ever happened. *Joeker finding a hidden immunity idol in his pasta which he bought at auction. *Joeker's infamous jury question. #4 Survivor Mexico (Season 6) The Season Saw Many Changes, From Only 16 Players Joining, Idols Becoming Scarce And Harder To Find. The Season Brought Some Very Unique Characters Like Soccerbchris, MrLincoln, Thedarkpassanger, NatalieRoux, Insanity and even the first out Loganz Was A Interesting One To Watch. This Season Had Another Tribe Which Lost All But One Challenge... Izapa. Izapa Had Some Very Strong Players But Olmec Managed To Beat Them Due To MrLincoln Winning Almost Every Challenge For Them. In The End The Hero Player Soccer Came Out On Top... While The Seasons Villain And Better Strategist Lincoln Came Second. Highlights *Loganz trashing his tribe, then being the first voted out for that sole reason. *Insanity costing his tribe the first challenge then becoming one of the best players of the season. *MrLincolns confessionals *MrLincolns good blindside on Insanity, Lilangel, Saxonmath *TheGreat shocking everyone by having the hidden idol